This invention relates to a decorative ribbon bow for gift packages and a method of making the bow.
Briefly stated, the bow comprises three ribbon pieces: a primary piece and a second piece that are interconnected by a decorative tying strip. The primary piece is a strip of ribbon which is folded into a closed loop and crimped to form a two-ply bow having the general appearance of a bow tie; the second piece is a strip of single-ply ribbon which is twisted and crimped to form a transversely extending wing portion; and, the typing strip is another single-ply length of ribbon which is looped over the crimped central portions of the superposed loop and wing and then secured to itself to join the three pieces together in decorative tie bow form.
Due to the ease of its assembly, the tie bow can be fabricated without the need of a skilled bow maker and can even be fabricated at its point of sale.
While the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 952,726 to Clinch; U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,991 to Howard; U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,248 to Stark; U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,053 to Gluck; U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,254 to Brodbeck; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,080 to Welch, discloses various bows and methods of making bows, none of these prior art patents shows either the unique three-piece tie bow of the present invention or the method of making the same.
Accordingly, the principal object of this invention is to provide an improved decorative bow construction and method of fabricating the same.
The above and other objects and advantages of the disclosed invention will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.